The Missing Cero Espada
by Elvira666
Summary: The Cero Espada goes missing only to turn up in Ichigo's home town with no memory of what happened. She doesn't even know her name. What will happen to her with this all happening right in the middle of the winter war? Rated T for now. Not IchiUlqui pair
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU of sorts. Its my first story so please review. This idea was running around in my head so i had to write it. If you don't like OC's then please find another story but please give this one a chance. Please R&R!**

I grumble as I wake up. Not opening my eyes, I mentally search for any broken bones and major injuries. It seems I have a few broken ribs and a broken ankle, a few scratches here and there but none life threatening. I know they will heal as soon as I apply my regenerative healing to them. The damn skill seems to only work when I'm awake and I apply my mind to it. It really helps when I'm in a fight and I need to save my life.  
><em>'<em>_Wait...How do I know to do that?'__  
><em>I slowly open my eyes. The world is bright. I hear birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees and through my hair, sounds of laughter and worried voices reaches my ears but it seems the latter isn't directed at me. I open my eyes fully to look at a blue sky, the clouds slowly moving across, casting shadows on the ground. I find myself lying on soft green grass, trees around me and a few bushes.

"Okay did anyone get the number of that hollow that bulldozed me over?" I grumble to myself as I try to push myself into a sitting position.

'_Wait…What the hell is a 'hollow'?'_

I take a look around. It seems I've passed out in a park in the World of the Living. I see kids running around playing, their parents either playing with them or trying to get them to be careful. I smile to myself. It seems nice to have that someone to look after you.  
><em>'<em>_Why am I thinking this way?'_

First things first. I concentrate on the broken ribs to easy my breathing. My breathing becomes easier after a few moments and for that I'm grateful. Being short of breath really sucks. The ankle moves back into place a minute later. That worried me. It should have just popped back in. Maybe it was worse off than I first though. I leave the scratches. They aren't going to cause me any trouble. Now I can move. I slowly get to my feet, taking care of the ankle but it seems fine to put my weight on it. I leave the cover of the trees and slowly move towards the street, taking a look around. Buildings are everywhere, as well as humans and weird things driving down roads. No one seems to be looking at me. I find that very strange. The humans seem to notice everything else but me. I catch my reflection in a window of a shop selling clothes for humans. I'm wearing a white skirt tight against my skin that goes to just above my knees, black tights that go up to my knees so the only skin I'm showing on my legs is my knees and white high heels that finish off what I'm wearing on my lower half. There is a katana strapped to my side. The guard blood red and the hilt looks like wings on either side. My top is a halter top that ties up around my neck and is also white. It covers my chest but doesn't hide the size of my bust. I'm not overly huge but not small either. On the scale I would say I'm more on the big side. I'm also wearing black gloves that almost go to my shoulders. The gloves are fingerless but cover the back of my hands like guards and a string under my middle finger holds it to my hands. This outfit seems weird to me but surprisingly comfortable and my style so I'm not questioning it much further. I'm questioning the thing around my neck though. It looks like a necklace but made of feathers and rock hard. I try and see if it will come off but it doesn't and it only ends up sending a sharp shot of pain through me. Through the pain I see a number tattooed on the side of my neck. It is gothic looking and it is just behind my ear. Shrugging I take a look at my face. I have forest green eyes and white hair that is up in a ponytail but my fringe frames my face. It looks like if I let my hair out it would be down to my hips so that explains why it is up in a ponytail I decide. All up I decide I don't look to bad from a girl's point of view. But the scratches are everywhere. There is one on my face, just under my right eye. The rest are all over my body and hence my clothes are torn up in some places but it holds together.

I leave the shop window. No one stopped to talk to me and ask if I was okay so I'm gathering they can't see me.

'_That's weird. Am I a ghost? That's the only reason I can think on my they can't see me. But if that's true…when did I die?'_

I wander through town more, trying to figure out which town I'm in. It's not until I find myself on a hill overlooking the town that I notice the time of day. The sun is setting it the distance, casting colors of red, yellow and orange in the once blue sky. I find this time of day makes me happy because I know the night is coming. Night time fills me with a sense of happiness. Like I will find answers to the things that plague my mind. I don't even know my name yet or how I even got here. I stand on the hill longer, watching the sun finally set. It is at that time that my head starts hurting. Releasing a cry of pain I grab my head and drop to my knees. It feels like head is about to split open! My control of my power slips and I release I bright light into the sky. I'm in too much pain to see what color it is and it as the light fades I start getting visions in my head and hearing voices.

"_Welcome to the Espada –"  
>"My dear -, I have a mission for you…"<br>"Yes of course Master –"  
>"Really Grimmjow? Must you cause destruction wherever you go?"<br>"Master -. Is there anything you need today?"_

I realize I'm panting. My breathing is short and shallow. After the last vision my head stops hurting. I only recognize one of the voices as my own but I never heard my name and didn't recognize this person called 'Grimmjow'. My eyes are still closed trying to figure out what just happened. There was a person with brown hair welcoming me into something called the 'Espada' and giving me a mission. There were others calling me 'Master'. I have no idea what the hell happened and as I get back to my feet I find myself trembling and that I'm not alone on the hill anymore. Turning slowly to the right away from sky behind me I see a young man standing next to a smaller woman. They are both wearing the standard uniform of a soul reaper.

'_Wait…what is a soul reaper? Do they know me? They are standing there looking shocked so they must know me. We wear opposite colors so I can't be with them….Oh goodie they have drawn their katakana's…'_

"What you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

The young man is rash and loud I decide. He looks like the type to jump into things head first and ask questions later. The woman is puzzled as well and looks like she believes the same thing the young man just claimed.

"Hmmm if I'm 'supposed' to be dead….how is I'm standing right here talking to you?" I ask in a monotone voice, trying not to show any emotion. Maybe if I bait them they can answer my questions without actually saying them out loud. I think if I remain level headed they will give the answers I seek.

"Ohhhh god it's her. No doubt about it Ichigo. We should warn the Soul Society."

"Leave and warm them Rukia. I'll stay and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

So I now know both of their names but they have refrained from saying mine which is slowly starting to tick me off. I watch as the woman leaves. I've already gathered that the male is stronger to I don't try to stop her. My eyes flick back to the one named Ichigo as he moves his katakana to point straight at me.

'_It's huge! Is he trying to compensate for something or what? Let's see what he tries to do now.'_

He seems to just leek his spiritual energy everywhere, like he has no control over it. I sense something else under all of his power but I can't put my finger on it.

"So what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hueco Mundo?"

"I felt like coming to the World of the Living. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you decide to come to my town and blast that power about like there is no tomorrow!"

Okay. I've figured this his hometown, the name I still don't know and my home is some place called 'Hueco Mundo'. Whatever that is. Still no name yet.

"Listen Shiori…."

"Hmmm that's my name then is it?" I whisper to myself. I finally have my name. It suits me if my hair is anything to go off. I feel better now knowing what my name is. Just as Ichigo is about to continue talking a rip appears in the sky between Ichigo and myself. I'm shocked but don't let it show. Ichigo is shocked and shows it. I smirk in spite of myself. We watch as two figures appear from the rip. They are both wearing white hakama with black socks and white sandals. The one on the right is wearing a white jacket that shows off his chest and abs and is open. There is a hole in his stomach which I find weird. He has teal colored hair and ocean blue eyes with what looks like blue eyeliner under them. He has a big shit eating grin on his face and next to his mouth there is what looks like a mask of panther teeth but it is only on one side. The one on the left is also wearing a white jacket but it is done up to his neck and has coat tails that move behind him as he walks. His hair is raven in color and just reached to his shoulders. His eyes are an emerald green color and his skin is pale white. He looks to be crying but I realize that it green is color and is like eyeliner again. He has a helmet like mask on the left side of his face that covers most of that side. They both bow to me which has my eyes opening a bit in shock but before I can do anything the black hair one comes to stand beside me and the other moves in front of me and towards Ichigo.

"It's nice to see you again Strawberry."

"Damn it Grimmjow! What the hell are you and Ulquiorra doing here? And on top of that why was Shiori here to start off with?"

So this is Grimmjow. I recognized him now from my vision. Or flash. Whatever you want to call it. The one next to me must be called Ulquiorra.

"We are only here to get Shiori, Grimmjow. No fighting. That is not Lord Aizen's wish. Leave this trash alone for now."

He opens up the sky again. I have no idea how he did that. All he did was flick his wrist. Grimmjow grumbles but stays to make sure I go with Ulquiorra I suppose and to make sure Ichigo does not follow. I see him slowly moving backwards. He must be a fighter because he isn't turning his back to the enemy. Well I suppose in his eyes. Ichigo hasn't done anything wrong by me. He seems to know me so I'm curious about him. I know he can answer my questions but I guess the same could be said about these two.

"Please come with me back to Las Nachos…. Cero Espada Shiori."

"What did you just call me?"

**This is my first story. I would like to know if this is an idea to continue or just give up on. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Wish I did but I don't. I forgot to put this at the start of the last chapter. **

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. It means a lot as a first time writer. Please remember this is an AU of sorts. I also realized I spelt Las Noches wrong in the last chapter. I've fixed it. At the time I was writing the chapter I was craving nachos. As always please R&R! **

_Previously..._

"_Please co__me with me back to Las Noches….Cero Espada Shiori."_

"_What did you just call me?"_

"I'm sorry…Did I say something wrong?"

I have no idea what he just called me. What in the world? I look over to Ichigo and see he is shocked. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that comment. Well, I suppose, neither was I but I'm more careful at showing my emotions. I really need to pick my next words carefully. I know he said something about this person called 'Lord Aizen'. Considering I'm wearing clothes and colors along the same lines as these two I'm guessing we are on the same side. The same side against what….that I still don't know.

"I'm quite certain Lord Aizen didn't want my rank to be revealed, Ulquiorra."

"Wait…Wait! Shiori is the Cero? I thought there was only 10 Espadas! 10! What the hell is Aizen playing at?"

"Quiet Trash. You are no concern to us at this point in time. As I have stated previously we are only here to escort Shiori back to Las Noches."

I look around to see Grimmjow backing up faster, bumping into my shoulder and pushing me closer to the rip. Stumbling, I hear Grimmjow start laughing his ass off. My hand reacts before my mind does and I strike him across the back of the head, making him bend over halfway. Hmmm it seems I have a lot of force behind my hits which will come in hand for a destructive jackasses like him. Why I know that still confuses me, as do a lot of things. I move towards the rip, Ulquiorra in front of me, already halfway in the rip and Grimmjow behind me. I know I'll find answers from whatever direction I go in and these two seem adamant I go with them. With a mental shrug of my shoulders I step into the rip but I give into the urge to look behind me. I finally see Grimmjow's face and he isn't happy to say the least. Guess he isn't too happy about getting smacked around by a girl that is a head smaller than him. But what stands out the most is Ichigo's face. Well, the look he has on his face. He looks crushed. Like he couldn't save me. Like I meant something to him. It is like I'm his friend or someone closer to him. It's not like I can help it. I don't know anything about him apart from his name which I only learned not that long ago. The last thing I see as the rip closes is his face and I know it is going to haunt me when I'm alone in this place called 'Los Noches'….My apparent home.

We finally made it through the rip and walked into a huge room. It looks like a throne room if the big ass pillar at the end of the room and a throne on top of that is anything to go off. The same brunette from my earlier visions is sitting on the throne flanked by a guy with silver hair and a freaky smile on his face on his right. I know I'm going to like this guy. He reminds me of a fox. Just plain sneaky. Sneaky comes in handy. On the brunette's left is a guy with purple dreadlocks and wearing a visor. I don't know why he is wearing that but he looks like he could put me to sleep with a lecture or something. Maybe I'll ask him to lecture me about something and see if it works. I look around the room, drawing my eyes away from the huge pillar.

'_He reminds me of Ichigo in a way…I wonder if he is compensating for something as well…'_

The room is white. White everywhere. Absolutely no color. Along the walls are columns that cast shadows to make it look like there is black in the room but no. Just white. I see others apart from myself, my two escorts and the three on the platform, in the room as well. I count eight others and a small group of three huddled in the corner like they are scared to be here. I don't know why they are scared. I seemed to have relaxed somewhat since arriving here. I now know this is where I'm supposed to be. I still get a feeling of unease though. Like I know I'm in trouble but have no idea what I've done. The feeling seems to come from the brunette, who has now stood up. He commands attention I will give him that, but something inside me just can't seem to follow him completely or trust him for that matter.

'_Why would he command me? I don't know his name. Maybe he is this 'Lord Aizen'? Whatever…I can tell right now I have more power than him…but still…why do I get the feeling he is more dangerous than he looks…'_

"My dear Espada. Today we welcome back our Cero…Shiori, who has been in the World of the Living for the past 6 weeks scouting the area and trying to see what Kisuke Urahara is up to."

6 weeks? I can't remember anything before a few hours ago. What is this guy trying play at? I look around and everyone seems to buy that story but the two on either side of him seem to remain the same. Like they aren't telling the whole story. I know now he is Lord Aizen. I'll have to watch my step and make sure no one knows about my memory loss. I can't have anyone finding out. I can't trust anyone here. If I know my numbers cero is up the top so it looks like everyone else has to follow/listen to me. Apart from the three on the pillar. This will come in handy. I will be able to move around and try to piece things together and I will only have to look out for three people instead of many. Lord Aizen is still going on about my so called mission but I stopped listening to tell the truth. It's not a real Espada meeting to begin with so the guy with the god complex can shut up for all I care. We are in the wrong room for the meetings and I don't have a cup of tea. I really feel like one so I can relax and get my head around things.

'_How do I know we are in the wrong room? I need to find someone that I can manipulate into telling me the answers that are plaguing my mind. Maybe the fox face can shed some light? I sense he is not behind Aizen 100% so I can use that. I need people. For what? Who knows but I do know that there is strength in numbers…'_

Aizen continued talking and I caught something about my fraccion showing me to my room. So that must be the group huddle in the corner scared. I suppose if they are my fraccion they are only used to dealing with me and not the rest of the Espadas. They quickly rushed over and proceed to take me out of the room. Aizen stood there smiling at me and I resisted the shudder that was threating to go down my spine. That's it. I've decided I defiantly do not trust that delusional man and his god like ideas. Being in that room and hearing him speak has pushed some information forward. I remember that, apart from the three on the platform, we were all hollows at some point. The top five at least are Vasto Lorde, which includes me. We have been transformed by Lord Aizen and now have parts of our masks somewhere on our body. Putting those thoughts at the back of my mind to think about later I noticed my fraccion take me up a few flights of stairs and we arrive at a floor that looks like a huge circular living room. I gather this is the Espadas' living area and their fraccion resides with them in their designated room. It looks comfortable enough, cushions around the place; a huge circular black leather couch is in the middle with a gap so you can sit without climbing over it and wreaking the leather. There is a book case right near the entrance way that I will have to check out when I get time. I see not far from the entrance that there is a kitchen/dining area and it looks fully stocked and staffed by lower arrancar. Around the sides of the walls I see eleven doors numbered cero to diez. I automatically walk towards the door with my rank on it, open it and stop at the entrance way. The place is huge! Colors of black, white and blood red are around the place and I take that has to with the colors Lord Aizen makes us wear and the color of the guard of my katakana. There is a smaller living room here so I can have some privacy I suppose. Again there is cushions everywhere and a bookshelf against one of the walls but this one is bigger has a lot more books stocked on the shelf. I see two doors right across from the entrance so I assume one door is for me and the other is for my fraccion. Speaking of which they seem a lot more comfortable inside this room with me than before. I did notice, as we moved further away from the throne room, that they relaxed more somewhat. Currently two are wandering around making themselves at home. Two of my fraccion are girls and look to be twins. One of the girls has shoulder length dark purple hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white skirt, but not as tight as mine, it looks like a school girl skirt, black tights like me but sandals instead of heels. There is a black obi around her waist like a belt. Her top is a simple white tank top the remains of her mask are around her neck like mine is but I can't tell what it looks like from here. Her twin has the same outfit as her and her mask remains are like a tiara on the top of her head. She has bright violet eyes and waist length dark blue hair. They are currently arguing with each other of a cushion they both want to sit on. There are plenty of cushions; I can't understand why they both want to sit on that same one. I hear a sigh and look to my left. It is the other member of my fraccion and he gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Master Shiori. It was very stressful for us waiting in the throne room for you to return. Mika and Yuri are venting in the only safe way for them at the moment."

"SHUT UP RIKU! STAY OUT OF THIS!"

I look at the male and give a small smile in return. He is wearing the traditional white hakama and black socks with white sandals. His top reminds me of Grimmjow's but there are no sleeves and the bottom of the jacket extends halfway down him. He has blond hair and red eyes. The red eyes throw me off for a second but I realize they hold kindness behind them. I see his hollow mask is just above his right eye. Looking at him, something clicked in my mind.

"Why did you feel you had to explain their behavior, Riku?"

I see his expression soften to the point of sadness and Mika and Yuri stop arguing in the back ground to look at me. I know something is wrong when all three move to bow down in front of me. It is like they are asking me for my forgiveness. I stare at them in shock, not knowing what I'm supposed to do. What Riku says next almost breaks my heart.

"We are so sorry we couldn't stop what happened to you Master Shiori. We are so sorry we couldn't stop your memory being erased and being thrown into the World of the Living like common garbage. We are sorry and ask for your forgiveness. We will always serve you, Master Shiori. No matter what happens or what orders you give us."

They know. They must have been there when it happened. All I can do is stand there in shock.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I hoped someone would give it to me for Xmas but there was no contract of ownership under the tree. But my birthday is in a couple of months…..**

_Previously….._

"_We are so sorry we couldn't stop what happened to you Master Shiori. We are so sorry we couldn'__t stop your memory being erased and being thrown into the World of the Living like common garbage. We are sorry and ask for your forgiveness. We will always serve you, Master Shiori. No matter what happens or what orders you give us."_

_They know. They must have been there when it happened. All I can do is stand there in shock._

* * *

><p>How do I react to something like that? What am I supposed to say to make them and myself feel better? I'm not sure if I want to know just yet what happened to me. A thought appears and I have to hold in a shudder. I've realized that, yes, I've been gone for six weeks, so what happened to them? It makes me understand a bit more why they were so afraid back in the throne room earlier. I hope whoever had care of them was a friend of mine and treated them right because memory loss or not I will kill whoever had treated them wrong. Even if it feels like the first time I have meet them, I am fiercely protective of them already. I now have three people that I can talk to fully, without hiding anything, to try and piece what happened. I know that they could just tell me but I have never been one for relying too heavily on others. I would prefer to figure it out so I know it is the truth. I see Riku raise his head and stare at me. I think I'm supposed to say something.<p>

"It's alright Riku, Mika and Yuri. I do not blame any of you. I will figure out what happened and no, I don't want you three to tell me. I know that you must have been there to know about the memory loss. What I would like to know though is why where you three so scared in the throne room and did anyone have care of you while I was away?"

"Yes we were there when the…let's say 'accident'….happened, Master Shiori." It was my surprise that Yuri answered instead of Riku like I was expecting. I turn my green eyes to her and her violet eyes hold mine. I see the pain in them. It must have been hard for her.

"In answer to your questions, Master Shiori, what makes you think someone had taken care of us? And why do you think we were scared?" This time it was Mika. My eyes turn to her and she flinches at the glare I'm throwing her. I guess then that this one is going to give me trouble and a lot of headaches but she is still fiercely loyal to me. I sigh and try to put me thoughts into words.

"Well let's see," I start pacing in front of them slowly "If I was truly supposed to have been killed, logic states that you three would have been killed as well. They wouldn't want the old Cero Espadas' fraccion hanging around. Not when they would have a new one and probably the new one would have their own fraccion, so hence, no need to keep you alive. So someone must have known that I would be back sooner or later and kept you three alive and safe with them until that time. And the other part. You three are used to me who is an Espada. Our room is behind a door that backs on to the Espada living room and all the Espada live on this floor. So something must of happened while I was away and I want to know who it was so I can go have some 'friendly' words with them. That answer any underlying doubts?"

Ha. Their faces are priceless. I guess they were not expecting those words to come out of my mouth. I see them look at each other, and then a smile appears on all of their faces. What? Did I say something funny?

"Ha. It is her. Same old Shiori. Memory loss or not she is still the same. Yes Master Shiori, we were looked after. By Gin Ichimaru and by Master Ulquiorra. Those two were-sorry, should say are-on your side. They still will be considering your back now. They kept us safe from almost everyone. The person we are…nervous…around is the Diez Espada, Yammy."

I'm starting to see red. So Yammy is the one responsible for terrorizing my fraccion. I'll have to have those 'friendly' words with him when I get the chance. I know I won't be able to kill him due to if I do I'll be in trouble with Lord Aizen and I would like to stay under the radar for now. It seems also that my words just before are just like the way I used to speak/act so no worries in that department. I was concerned about that. I really didn't want to put on an act all the time. It also seems I was right about the fox face. Sneaky and not behind Aizen 100%. I wonder why that is? And also Ulquiorra help surprises me. I was under the impression he was loyal to Lord Aizen to a T. I'll have to get one of them to send for both of them when after I have a rest. The past couple of hours have really taken a toll on me.

"I'm going to have a little rest. As you can guess, the past couple of hours have taken it out of me. You guys can do whatever you want but I would suggest either saying in here or just in the living room outside. Remember Yammy is still around until I have some words with him. Just wake me up in a couple of hours." I say while running a hand through my ponytail that's been hanging over my shoulder. I start heading towards the two doors on the other side of the cushions then stop suddenly. Now, which room is mine?

"As you wish Master Shiori, also it is the door on the right."

I stare back sheepishly. I nod my thanks over my shoulder to Yuri and open the door on the right. Closing it behind I hear them talking quietly to themselves but I pay no attention. For 6 weeks they have been without me so there is some things they must want to talk about without my hearing it. Looking around the room I swear being the Cero Espada pays off. It is about the same size of the living room just behind me. My colors again around the room. There is a king size bed in the middle with a purple comforter, surprisingly, on top. There is a black desk against the left wall with a laptop and papers thrown everywhere on top. There is a small red love seat near the desk as well that could fit two people comfortably on it. This just seems like my type of room. Not a lot of things to make it seem over cluttered but still homey. I notice two doors on the right hand side and open the one furthest from the main door. I see it is my wardrobe. There is a couple of my uniforms in there and also some sleeping clothes. I find strange that I also find a formal kimono hanging up as well. In a world of white a blood red kimono stands out. I wonder what I needed it for. Shrugging, I close that door and head to the next one. It's my bathroom. A big spa bath that could fit three people is in one corner, a shower in the other and a vanity basin across from them. Once again the room is white. All this white is starting to give me a headache. Why Lord Aizen had chosen white as the main color scheme I'll never know. Deciding a shower is a good idea I strip my clothes and run the water on cold. It feels nice against my skin. Reaching for the shower gel I notice the scent is coconut. It triggers a little memory and I blush a bit. Where the hell did that come from? Who was the man washing me from behind? Washing quickly, I have to get out of that shower. Witnessing that memory made me feel like a peeping tom. Grabbing a sleeping yukata I climb on top of the bed, not really bothering with pulling down the comforter. I'm just too tired to care write now. Grabbing one of the pillows, I hug it close to me, finally dozing off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiori…." I feel a hand run through my hair that is down at the moment. "What are you reading love?"<br>"A book. What does it look like?" I can't help but giggle. "Really, that was a stupid question to ask."  
>"Fine love, have it your way." I feel the hand that was running through my hair stop and the body I was leaning on begin to move away from me.<br>"Awww please don't go," I can't help but giggle again "Who knew that – could be such a softie? And have a weird sense of humor?" I look into his eyes and notice he is struggling not to laugh. He still makes a move to get off the bed. Thinking quickly I turn over to straddle his hips, effectively pinning him to the bed.  
>"Ha. I win again." I smile down at him.<br>"That may be true love, but in the grand total I'm still leading."  
>Grinning, I lean down and lightly press my lips to his…..<em>

* * *

><p>I start awake. Where the hell did that come from? Hmmm, more memories are starting to re surface because I'm back here. But nothing too helpful yet except for the fact that I have someone special here. But hollows aren't supposed to have hearts. So how could he love me? Or maybe that was just a pet name? I couldn't really make out who it was, the face just hidden from view and his voice sounded like someone had really turned down the volume. I realize someone has been knocking on my bedroom door. Getting up from the bed and pulling down my yukata, I make my way over to the door and open it. It is Riku and I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. He is trying to hide a blush and look the other way. Looking down, I realize that the yukata is short – perhaps too short, but there isn't anything I can do about that. The color is a soft violet and the material is silk, which feels great against my skin.<p>

"Ah, Master Shiori, it has been a couple of hours. Is everything alright?"

"Ummm…Yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if either Mika and Yuri would please go get Gin and Ulquiorra. I would like to speak to them. I'll see them in my room when they arrive."

"Of course Master Shiori. I'll send them right away." He says with a bow and closes my door again. Woops. I'll defiantly have to get changed now. Heading over to the wardrobe I start pulling on a fresh set of my uniform. It is as I'm pulling on gloves that there is a knock on my door again. These gloves are tricky so I don't have time to stop. Facing towards the door, thinking it is only Riku again, I yell.

"It's open!"

It is to my surprise it's not Riku. Standing in my door way is someone I did not expect to see so soon.

"Thank you for letting me in…..My dearest Shiori."

Well….Shit….

**AN: As always please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_It is to my surprise it's not Riku. Standing in my door way is someone I did not expect to see so soon._

"_Thank you for letting me in…..My dearest Shiori."_

_Well….Shit…._

* * *

><p>Damn. It is Lord Aizen. I was hoping not to have to run into him so soon. I see him look around the room and stop on me again, his smile that is not quite a smile on his face. I resist the urge to shudder again. This is not who I expected to see at my door. I was more like hoping it was Gin. I have to get him out and quick. While I finish fixing my glove I think of something. He must want my report about my supposed mission. I have no details to tell him though. I'm going to get found out. He is going to kill me. That sense of I've done something wrong against this man is back again. I must think clearly and act in my normal behavior. If not to save myself, then of those who are under me – Mika, Yuri and Riku.<p>

"Greetings Lord Aizen, What bring you here to my room?"

"I'm just checking up on my dearest Cero. Seeing if everything is alright. This reminds me….You should get those cuts and scratches healed my dear. It would not be good to see your beautiful form marred in such a way."

Gag me. I think I'm going to throw up. I can tell he is trying to play mind games with me but he is right on one point. I concentrate for a few seconds and the previously mentions cuts and scratches disappear leaving my skin like new again. Smirking at him, I move over to the table with my laptop on it. Turning it on I turn to him.

"Are you after my mission report, Lord Aizen? Unfortunately I have yet to start it in any degree."

"No I am not after that. I'm just here to remind you-"

"Hiya!"

Thank my lucky stars and whatever kami is up there. I had a real sense of foreboding as he was saying that sentence. Aizen seems a bit disturbed that he got interrupted. By one of his own commanders at that. Gin looks into the room with that grin on his face, leaning on my door frame like he owns it. I can't help but grin in return.

"Hello Gin. It is great that you could come here."

"I will speak to you at the next Espada meeting Shiori. Your reports have better be done by then."

Gin quickly moves out of the way lest he be bowled over by Aizen storming out of my room. He probably didn't see it that way but that's what he looked like he was doing. Storming out like a child throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get his way. Tch. Like I could care less right now. Turning to the other man, I see him walk over to the love seat and proceed to make himself at home. Really, he could have waited for me to say something. Wait…where is Ulquiorra? I asked for him to come as well. Technically he has to listen to an order from an Espada of higher rank but Lord Aizen comes first. Something must have shown on my face because Gin's grin dropped a bit on his face and he looked sadly at me.

"Ulquiorra isn't joining us for this little chat Shiori…."

Hmmm… Kind of strange but it can't be helped though. I feel let down but don't know why. I see Gin throw his legs over one of the arms of the love seat and I resist the urge to slap them off. Really? Is it that hard to respect others living areas? I guess he can do whatever he wants but still… I move over to close the door and catch Mika and Yuri fighting on the ground, fighting over that same cushion again from earlier. What is so good about that cushion anyway?

"Hmmm it seems they are still the same…no?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

I hear that bastard chuckle and feel him drag me back inside and slam the door shut before the two fighting girls can run over and ask any questions. He still has a hold on my arm as I watch him place a kidō barrier around the room. I raise an eyebrow in question but before I can ask anything he throws me against the wall, both arms pinned above my head. I cry out as the force from the throw knocks the air from my lungs and I catch a glimpse of his eyes opening. They are the clearest sky blue I have ever seen but they also scare the crap out of me. I now know at least one of the reasons why he doesn't open his eyes. From what I saw earlier he does creep people out by not opening his eyes but this is much scarier. He looks at me from head to toe, and after seeing whatever he wanted to, he closes his eyes again and tilts his head to the side in a cat like manner. Or should I say fox?

"What have we here? The Cero turns up, intact no less, starts to fit right back into life here again but there is a slight problem? Know what that is Shiori?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Gin? Now fucking let go of me!"

Playing dumb seems to work for a bit. I can see the thoughts running around his head and I know this can't be good. Riku told me he was on my side though. But from what I'm seeing now that doesn't seem to be the case. I see him come to an understanding with himself and the hands around me wrists tighten to the point where it is almost painful. I won't let this bastard win and harden my gaze so he will not see the pain he is placing on me.

"I know what the problem is….The Cero has no memory, none of her former powers and only the basic control of suppressing her spiritual pressure so it doesn't crush the others under her. I'm actually surprised that you have that going for you. Want to know what gave you away?"

"Oh please enlighten me Gin…Because I know your just dying to tell me anyway."

"You are really not in the position to be sarcastic to me right now Shiori but I'll tell you anyway. You and I were so close before you went away. You could always tell where I was from just the slightest trace of my spiritual signature. In fact you snuck up on me more than I did to you. What gave you away was even though you knew I was in the room behind you, you didn't even hear me come up behind you or sense me for that matter. You only knew I was there because I spoke over your shoulder. Now that is not the Shiori I know. What happened to you?"

He was close to me? Could he be the one I had that flashback about before Riku woke me up? I let my head fall to look at the ground and I feel his grip relax to the point where he is lightly holding me to the wall. It's a good thing too because I'm not too sure I could support my own weight right now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Really Gin? Did you have to get everybody lost for the meeting? You know Lord Aizen <em>_blames me when shit like this happens."  
><em>_"__Awww but Shiori….It is funny seeing everybody get frustrated because they end up outside, or at the training rooms, or at the throne room, or at-"  
>"Okay Gin I get the picture…But just next time tell me so I can have fun too. Being the Cero isn't all that it's cracked up to be you know…"<br>"Gin please spar with me?"  
>"Hmmm…no"<br>"Please?"  
>"No"<br>"Please? I'll keep stalking you till you agree."  
>"Go ask Starrk or someone else. Or how about you ask that someone that you have been sneaking into your room late at night?"<br>"FINE! I'll ask Starrk. Kami…You had to bring up that? Have you been watching me again?"_

* * *

><p>My eyes open as the last bit of my flashback finishes. Looking around I see Gin sitting at my desk typing something on my laptop. That makes me on my bed. How the hell did I get here? I groan as I try to sit up against the headboard and my sounds and shuffling around cause Gin to turn around and face me. He reaches for a glass of water from the bedside table and passes it to me. With a smile of thanks, I take a slow sip and look at him from the corner of my eye. He looks worried. Like Ichigo did before I left The World of the Living.<p>

"What was that about Shiori? All of a sudden your eyes glazed over until they were pure white, your spiritual pressure went through the roof then you collapsed in my arms. I carried you over to the bed as you can tell and you have been lying still for at least an hour now."

Okay. That's weird. That didn't happen the last time I had a flashback. Are they getting worse? Are they going to soon cause me physical harm if I keep on trying to remember the past? The last time was only slight trembling and this time I pass out for an hour. What will happen if this happens in front of Lord Aizen? My power gets release every time it happens but the flashback about me and the guy in my bed didn't cause anything to happen. Maybe he is my only safe area. My only safe person. I have to find out who he is. I look up and see Gin waiting for me to give him answer so I do. I tell him everything that has happened to me since I woke up in The World of the Living till now. Even the flashbacks that I have been having and that they scare me. My thoughts on Lord Aizen, what happens if I get more flashbacks, everything. I even tell him about the memory about the guy that was with me in my room. I feel safe telling him now that I remember everything about him at least, and I know that he won't betray my trust. I wish I could see his eyes though. It would give me some inside on what the hell he is thinking. But I did see him brighten up when I told him that I fully remember him now. That made me happy. I can see now that he was the closest person to me and it must have been hard on him not knowing anything about what happened to me. I sit quietly, letting everything sink in to him.

"AHHHH Gin you bastard!"

Damn bastard tackled me to the bed but I still laugh, only playfully smacking him across the back of the head to pay him back for the tackle. It's only as he lets go of me that I see what is on my laptop. It looks like he was writing my report for the 'mission' I was on. Why the hell would he write that for me? I give him a look to explain.

"Ah…I was writing the report only because I know what Captain Aizen is talking about and we already knew what Urahara was planning concerning Karakura Town. This way the others won't think that there is something wrong with you and Captain Aizen can't do anything. On a completely different topic… It's a good thing I still had that kidō barrier in place when you collapsed. Never knew you had that much in you Shiori."

"What do you mean you never knew?"

"We were close Shiori, as you remember now, but I never sparred with you did I?"

"No you didn't you bastard. You still owe me a match."

"Well…maybe we should…"

Huh? The grinning fool sitting in front of me has never once agreed to my request to spar with him and now he is the one suggesting it? What is going on in that head of his? As I open my mouth to ask the questions going through my head, I hear a weird sound being played in my room. I can't place where it is coming from but I do know it is familiar somehow.

"Oh look. It's meeting time."

"Is that what that sound is?"

"Wow. You really did lose a huge part of your life didn't you? Oh well…I'll take you to the meeting room considering you would probably get lost on the way there if I left you to your own devices."

His grunt of pain is music to my ears. But he probably right. No need to tell him that though. Getting off my bed I see him still rub his ribs where I elbowed him. Heading out both my door and the front door to the Espada living area I wait for him and look around again. My fraccion are nowhere to be seen and there are no other Espadas around. We must be the last ones to arrive at the meeting. Gin walks by me and I follow closely behind.

"Will Lord Aizen be upset if we are the last ones there?"

"Nah…We normally are and besides he likes to make sure everyone has a cup of tea in front of them before he himself walks into the room. No matter though…Hey do you remember how to sonido? Cause this would be easier if you did…"

Giving him one of my best death glares only sends him to chuckle. Does the fool not remember what we talked about 5 minutes ago? I don't remember a thing! What he said earlier though is playing in my head. I'm powerful, well that must be true if I'm at the top behind Lord Aizen and his two commanders, and the only thing I can subconsciously do is my regenerative healing and the hold I have over my power otherwise my fraccion wouldn't be able to come near me. I'm that far in my thoughts I don't notice the room we walk into, only stopping when I feel a pull on my arm.

"What?"

"You don't have a seat. You stand here with me. Just put this in front of the empty seat at the head of the table and come back here." Gin whispers in my ear and slips the report I didn't see him carry into my right hand. With a small nod of my head, I do as he said and walk closer to the table but I can't help but look around. I see one of the Espadas asleep with his head on the table, one of the Espadas that retrieved me from the World of the Living argue with another Espada that looks like he has a giant spoon behind him. This must happen often enough because no one is really paying attention to it. Everyone else is just sitting there, having a silent staring content with the person across from them or at the wall and not touching the tea in front of them. Mental note. Do no drink the tea. No one else is. I see two seats are empty. One is the head of the table which is Lord Aizen's and the other must belong to one of the ranks. Placing the report down, I walk quickly back to Gin but bump into a body on the way. I didn't even sense the spiritual trace of this person.

"Forgive me, Cero Shiori. I did not mean to get in your way."

"Ummm that quiet alright….."

I can't see who it is. His face is facing the ground because of the bow he is in. I see his raven hair, his mask and the coat tails at the bottom of his jacket….Wait….I know him. He came with the loud mouth, blue haired jackass currently arguing behind me to the World of the Living to get me. Now what his name? As if reading my thoughts he lifts his head and I can't help but stare into his eyes. They are like emeralds. But I don't see any emotions in them though, or on his face for that matter.

"Are you alright Cero Shiori? You look pale."

I saw concern flash across his face then but it was only for an instance. I don't even think he knew what just happened and it is his own body. Before I can answer, Gin grabs my elbow again and drags me to where he and that guy that looks like he could put me to sleep with a lecture are standing. He is really making a habit out of that. I elbow him in the ribs again and I hear a sigh from the other guy. Hmmm. This must have been normal behavior for us if all he can do is sigh. I see the other Espadas take their place or quiet down and I look towards the entrance door. It is as Lord Aizen is walking into the room that I have to grab onto Gins' arm and fight to keep my eyes open.

Please….not again…..not in front him….not now…..

**AN: Please R&R! An Sorry for some of the OOC and Gins speech. If anyone knows of a good beta or even better, someone that can write Gin's speech pattern PM me! but there will be more OOC coming up and im saying sorry in advance. Sorry!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry about the huge gap in updates but writers block and no one reviewing will do that to you. Please review! It will only take a moment of your time!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Please…not again…..not in front him…not now…..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Red…I see a lot of red. There is red against white walls, floors and my fallen body. Wait? That's me? Why am I seeing this? It's like an out of body experience. I think this is the night I went 'missing' from Las Noches. I take in things I obviously could not see before. I hear two sets of foot falls heading towards my body, the very shallow breathing coming from me. I see the blood is fresh on the walls and floors so whatever happened to me was not that long ago. I look like a mess. The cuts that were there when I woke are deep gashes, looking like that they could become infected at any moment. There is no medical way that I should still be breathing with the amount of blood loss I currently have. I mean, the human – or not so much human - body only holds so much blood. I move closer to have a look at my body, and I must say I look absolutely pitiful. The great and powerful Cero Espada reduced to a broken body by someone but I do have to say, my injuries were not that bad when I woke up, so what happened between now and then? Did I subconsciously heal myself? Why is it that when I get some hope of answers more questions keep popping up in their place? I also see my fraccion standing behind one of the pillars in the throne room….Wait what am I doing in the throne room? And strangely enough Lord Aizen is not in this stupid room. Mika, Yuri and Riku look terrified. I knew it. They were here. <em>_  
><em>_"Oh look…The princess is in some trouble…should we help her?"  
>Whoever was heading my way has arrived but I can't see them properly. Damn this all to hell. Why only half answers? Why not the whole fucking picture!<br>"Good question. But I have a bette__r solution to the problem…."  
>A Garganta opens up. What are they doing to me? I get my answer a second later. I see they two girls kick – that's right, kick – my fallen and broken body through the Garganta and I disappear from Las Noches. I'm lucky to have landed in the World of the Living. I could have fallen into a totally different realm and had no hope of ever returning. The Garganta closes behind me but instead of following my body, I somehow stay with the two girls. <em>_  
><em>_"__That will teach her for always being Lord Aizen's favorite. We are and always will be."  
>The stupid little girls. Really, is that what they think? They couldn't be more wrong even if they tried. I feel a strange pull and I know now I must be following my body. But why did I stay that few extra seconds to hear them say that?<em>_  
><em>_I see my body in the same park that I woke up in. So I stayed here for six weeks? Strange. It's also strange that I sense no spiritual pressure coming from me but I can from the surrounding area. I can sense two strong humans running into the park towards the two hollows I'm sensing__…. Oh look, one of the humans has come over to me. She has long orange hair and is wearing one of the local high schools uniform. What in the world is she doing?  
>"Soten Kisshun…I reject…"<br>__I see a bright orange orb surround me and my wounds start healing….Wait…What the fuck? I hear her mumbling something like what happened to me but I'm not sure. It's like she knows me but I have no idea who she is. Humans are weird and she needs to stop healing the enemy. Even though she can't see my hollow hole, I am a hollow and eat the souls of humans, which she is one. Maybe she thinks I'm human and is just only trying to help? But I can't been seen by humans but if her powers are anything to go by she is so not normal…. As if hearing my thoughts she suddenly stops and her head whips around to her right, looking further into the park.  
>"Chad! Tatsuki!" And I see her run off. Well… that was strange. Huh…I can sense one of the hollows in the park more clearly…It is….<br>_

* * *

><p>I wake up with a start. Sitting up in my bed I'm trying to get my breathing under control again and keep whatever is in my stomach in there. With one hand to my stomach I look to see where I am. Well, I'm in my room again. This is really starting to tick me off. Who brought me here this time? The last I remember was Lord Aizen walking into the meeting room then…nothing. I hear grumbling to my right and look to see Grimmjow sitting in the chair that was near my desk that he has obviously pulled to sit closer to me. Well…he has made himself at home. What is it with people making themselves at home in a room that is clearly not theirs?<p>

"What's your problem, Grimmjow?"

He grumbles more and swear that is his favorite past time with the amount he has done since he picked me up from the World of the Living. He shoots me a look and I glare right back. If he wants a staring contest then I will give it to him. But instead he looks downcast to the floor and now I'm worried. Did I do something wrong? Did I blow up the meeting room with the release of my power, which I am sure I have done with this latest blackout episode. But this one was different. Instead of me watching it from my point of view I was standing right there! But I have to know what happened before and after I passed out.

"Okay since you won't tell me what is wrong with you, you bastard, what in the hell happened to me?"

"Well…. You passed out at the beginning of the fucking meeting. Gin caught you before you could hit the floor, and trust me that floor is hard, and you started thrashing and got a good punch on Gins' face too while you were at it. He was with Szayel earlier getting his nose and face fixed. But he is gonna have one hell of shiner after that punch. Szayel is good but being punch by the _Cero_ is still going to leave a mark. While he was with pinky, Aizen ordered me to bring you back to your room and keep an eye on you and postponed the meeting until you got on your feet again. I brought you back and got you on your bed after dodging a few punches myself and you just lied still after that. You have been out for most of the night."

"Most of the NIGHT!? But that meeting started at midday! And while I'm ranting, why did you get stuck with bring me back? By your attitude you don't want to be here let alone actually be near me."

Got him on that part. He is just sitting there, mouth open wide like a stunned fish. It's actually quite funny. But I'm no better. Not after my little temper tantrum. We are both acting like kids. And he just proved my point. I look to the floor and my chair is on the ground from him standing up so fast. I could only just see him move. Now he is pacing. This is great. It's like my own personal show. The different emotions going across his face a priceless. It's like he can't settle on emotion and they are all just flashing across his face one after the other….oh wait…he settled on one….

"You're fucking right! I don't want to be here! I would rather be beating the shit out of Nnoitra in the training grounds but I'm stuck babysitting my fucking s-…superior!"

Hmm…he was about to say something different but stopped. I'm going to punch him through the wall if it was something derogatory like I think it was. I throw him a glare and start getting angry. What is with him? I'm starting to think he brings out the worst in me. My spiritual pressure starts to rise in me I can feel it. Grimmjow can feel it too. He has stopped pacing and started to sweat.

"You better not have started calling me a slut or your slut or I swear to all that is in Hueco Mundo I will blast you through this wall and into the Menos Forest. You remember how far the Forest is from here don't you?"

Whatever reaction I was expecting to get, him gagging was not one of them. He seriously looks like he is going to be sick. I know I'm not ugly so whatever is going through his head is completely different to what I'm thinking. But what I'm not entirely sure.

"Oh no you are not my slut because just that is just too wrong for words. You are my sister…."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
